


A New Year's Tale

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid; caught in his own, very interesting version of a Cinderella story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Tale

Spencer looked out over the people in the hall, milling between each other, greeting one another and dancing. From where he stood, he was unable to make out a single person he knew, but then having the New Year’s ball be a masquerade didn’t help as each person could hide behind their mask and be whoever they wanted to be tonight.

A smirk spread across his lips for a moment as he noticed Penelope moving through the crowd, given away by her huge plume of colourful feathers and luminous pink kitty cat ears. He himself had chosen the more classical and elegant route, dressed in a white shirt with black trousers and a black suit vest. The mask he’d chosen was as simple yet as effective as his clothes, consisting of black, woven lace on a rigid and pointed frame, held in place by its snug fit on the bridge of his nose.

Watching for a few moments longer, he felt a presence approach from behind him, a familiar presence with little malice but mockery.

“You know; it’s rude to sneak up on people, Morgan.” He chuckled, forcing Derek to give up the game he was going to play.

“How’d you know it was me?” He asked, moving round to Spencer’s side and looking out over the crowd as well.

“It was a guess, but like we know, I’m rarely wrong.” Derek chuckled at his lack of modesty.

“I wanted to see if you had your eye on anyone.” He said, still smirking as he assessed the crowd.

“This is a Bureaux party. Policy frowns upon fraternising with co-workers.” Spencer said bluntly.

“Dude, there are people here from departments I never even heard of. Chances are, you’ve never met half these people and will never meet them again. Live a little, Reid.” With that, Derek wandered into the ever growing crowd, leaving Spencer to watch on.

The hall filled up quickly as the last of the guests arrived for the party, each of them walking down the large stairway at the front of the hall. As the music seemed to control everyone but him, it didn’t take Spencer long to notice something out of place.

Across the hall stood a lone woman, showing all the same signs of unwilling attendance as he was. Craning his neck and standing up on his toes, he tried to get a better view of her. She had long blonde hair, tied up in a bun but most of her face was hidden by the white and feathered mask which sat on her round and pale cheeks. Hanging by her sides, her arms seemed to try and hide the shape of her body as the brilliant, white, cocktail dress accentuated her curves.

Spencer was almost so entranced by her that he didn’t realise she was starting to look his way too. In an attempt to save face, he quickly looked away, moving along the edge of the dancefloor and past the table of drinks and canapés. He had no idea what he was doing or even why but he found himself moving around to the other side of the mass of dancers toward the stranger.

As he grew closer he started to notice more details, like the redness of her lips and the deep blue of her eyes. Finally, once he’d gotten within a few yards of her, she turned and noticed him, almost recoiling into herself that somebody had noticed her.

“Hi.” Spencer said, raising his hand in an awkward wave.

“Hi.” She replied, turning a little pink in embarrassment.

“I er… I saw you standing here looking as lost as I feel and I figured between us we could figure out what we’re doing here.” His humour about the situation made her smile.

“They all seem to be enjoying themselves doing that.” She nodded to the crowd. “Perhaps it’s the idea of this event?” Spencer looked to the sea of people as they moved around each other with their partners.

“Would you like to try it?” He asked, offering his hand to the beautiful young woman that he’d only just met. Taking a deep breath, she seemed apprehensive but after a moment or two she placed her hand daintily in his and smiled.

“I’d be honoured.” Spencer smiled broadly, leading her out into a space on the dancefloor, taking her hand and her waist as her hand rested in his and on his shoulder.

The pair moved together like a scene from a fairy tale, rising and lifting as they glided through steps and turns. It was as though two different people had taken over their bodies as they danced to the end of the song.

Spencer looked into her eyes in amazement the moment the song had ended, feeling as though he’d stepped out onto an empty floor with a partner he’d danced with many times before. Her soft smile warmed his heart and her gentle touch made him feel almost safe to express himself.

Neither of them spoke as the next song began, with a much slower melody. They just stepped closer, letting their arms take each other in a little more to move body to body, swaying effortlessly with the beat. The warmth of her body on his sent chills through him as he felt himself relax into the evening, forgetting his social apprehensions completely.

After a few moments, she looked up into his eyes through their masks, showing that she too had become inexplicably comfortable with him too. She searched deep into him as he searched into her but not a single secret was revealed. The pair just accepted that in that moment, they’d connected, flowing together like two converging rivers as their bodies seemed to meniscus to the music. After a short while the music created a magnetism, drawing them even closer to each other until finally their lips met, pressing together in a romantic kiss.

Suddenly, she pulled away, looking embarrassed and ashamed with herself, leaving Spencer confused and partly ashamed himself. He had no idea what he was doing or why he kissed her, he just knew that deep down he wanted to do it again.

“I… I’m sorry, I… I shouldn’t have.” She stuttered, looking down at their hands.

“No, no, it’s ok. I did it too. I…” He started but she’d stopped listening and was looking at her watch, realising how close to midnight they were.

“Shit… I… I have to go… I’m sorry.” She said, looking back to him apologetically.

“Wait, I don’t even know your name.” He said, trying to reach out to her as she turned to walk away quickly but all he could do was let her go as his hand caught her wrist. Something fell from her arm, catching his eye and he quickly picked up her watch as soon as it hit the floor but by the time he’d come up again, she was gone. Spencer could only stand there, looking as lost if not more lost than he had before he’d even seen her.

~

The bullpen was a flurry of people and paperwork as memos and reports and files and folders were moved from desk to desk. Spencer sat in the middle of it like a lighthouse in a storm, the only still and unmoving object in a sea storm. In front of him was the watch that had been left in his possession by his mystery dance partner, glistening in the bright lights of the office environment.

“Cheer up, kid” came a voice from beside him, causing Spencer to look up from his train of thought to see David standing over him. “They say tis better to have loved and lost, yadda, yadda, yadda. Way I see it, if there’s anyone who can find this girl, it’s you.” Spencer smiled for a moment then looked confused.

“Wait… how did you know…” He started but Rossi cut him off.

“If I couldn’t work that out from what I was seeing then I’d know it was time to hang up the old suit, tie and badge.” He smiled. “Where did it happen?”

“Last night’s masquerade ball.” He explained. “We danced, and er… but I didn’t even get to ask her name.”

“So you don’t have a name or a face, just body language and a watch.” Rossi added, which made Spencer frown, frustrated that he’d not thought of that before.

“She works in this building and I know what most of her features look like… if the watch and the body language fit…”

“Then you found Cinderella.” Rossi joked, smiling and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Well, have fun, kid.” And with that, he wandered off to his office.

~

Spencer spent the day wandering round the Quantico building, watching people and wandering into departments he’d never even seen before. Everywhere he went, there was no one that fit the profile nor the watch. He’d about given up hope when he arrived in the records department, wandering through the maze of shelves which were filled to the brim with boxes of files and feeling much more at home than when he’d wandered into the server room.

“Can I help you?” Came a soft and warm voice from a row of shelves as he’d walked past, stopping him in his tracks as he turned to see. Stood before him was an attractive young blonde wearing a long sundress to hide her shape. Spencer’s eyes flicked to her wrist, taking note of the light tan line band around it before looking back to her as she stood awkwardly at the sight of him.

“I was hoping you could help me find something.” He said, brushing his hair behind his ear and stepping forward into the darkened gap between the shelves.

“I… I suppose. I mean, I’m not all that used to people being in here because, well, the digital era kinda makes this a quiet place to work.” She smiled. “How can I help?” He smiled back to her, realising her voice was so familiar and her demeanour fit the profile.

“I was looking for the owner of this.” He said, producing the watch. Her eyes widened instantly and her cheeks burned bright pink even quicker.

“I… where did you find that?” She asked in horror.

“You er… dropped it as you ran away from me last night.” He explained, giving her the watch back. “I hadn’t even managed to ask your name.”

“It’s Y/N. I er… I’m sorry I ran out on you, I just, panicked.” She looked to her feet, ashamed of herself again.

“Well, I’m Spencer. And, to be perfectly honest with you, I didn’t know what I was doing either… I just kinda… went with it.” She fidgeted with her watch as she placed it on her wrist, clearly feeling uncomfortable as he spoke. “And I was hoping that… maybe we could… maybe start again? Properly, of course… if… if you wanted to.” 

Y/N looked up to him, thinking for a moment before smiling and relaxing, letting her shoulders drop and her demeanour to become slightly bouncy and energetic. Slowly, she stepped a little closer to him, glancing side to side to make sure no one could see. When she was satisfied that the room was empty of all but them, she leaned toward him, kissing his lips lightly and softly.

“I’d like that.” She said, hovering less than an inch from him before kissing him again.

Spencer didn’t know what came over him as his hands reached for her hips and his tongue searched for hers. Y/N’s hands moved up into his hair as she let her tongue dance with his before sucking in his bottom lip and nipping it between her teeth.

Pushing her back, he pressed her against the nearest rack of shelves, causing a box to fall beside them but neither paid any attention. His lips moved from hers to travel along her jaw line to the soft skin of her neck, letting his teeth graze her, threatening to bite as he kissed. Her breathing sharpened as she moved a hand from his hair to the belt on his waist, tugging him into her as she lifted her leg to wrap around him. Lost in the sensation, her other hand moved to pull up her dress so that she could wrap around his waist entirely.

“I want you, Spencer.” She whimpered, tugging at his belt as he took her weight, pinning her to the rack. His hips rolled teasingly against her, forcing her to whimper wordlessly as she finally managed to pull his belt from the loops of his pants. Frantically, their hands moved to move or remove any items of clothing that was in the way of what they both wanted badly. She had forced his pants down, freeing him from the restriction of the material as he tugged at her underwear, with only the intention of pulling them to the side.

There was a short pause, followed by a deep gasp from both their lips as their flesh finally met and he slid deep into her. Y/N’s arms reach behind her, holding onto the frame of the rack to give her leverage to roll on him as he pressed up into her. Their breathing sharpened quickly as they began to pant with each motion.

Spencer slid his hands up her dress, finding her breasts contained within her bra but the touch still caused her to whimper at his touch. Her chest raised and fell with her breathing and his thrusting as more boxes fell from the shelves from the increasing pace.

Her body tensed, tightening on him as she began to moan, trying as hard as she could to be quiet but having very little success. She became louder and louder and eventually was forced to let go of the rack, pulling him in to kiss her hard to stifle her cry. Shuddering hard, she gripped his hair with force, tightening on him even more. The increased intensity was enough to drive him insane, feeling himself build to the brink.

“I want to feel you.” She whispered into his ear as she held onto him, bringing him even closer. “Come for me, Spencer. I want to feel it.” She repeated before whimpering as his pace had prolonged her ecstasy.

Finally, he exploded inside her, almost buckling as his knees weakened from the wave of intense pleasure that flooded every part of him. Y/N moaned in enjoyment before looking into his eyes as they panted together.

“Not even a masquerade mask could have hidden that look.” She said, smirking deviously as she lifted off of him. Spencer stepped away, hurriedly redressing his lower half as he realised just what they’d done and where they were. He looked at her as her eyes widened and she fixed her dress, having come to the same realisation.

The pair started panic tidying, pulling up files and stuffing them back into boxes before shoving them back on shelves to make it look like nothing had happened. Every now and then they shared a cheeky smile and giggled as they worked.

“So umm… would you like to go for coffee some time?” Spencer asked, chuckling. “I feel like we skipped a few steps.”

“I think I’d like that.” She said, placing the last box on the shelf and smiling sweetly.

“Excellent.” He stood awkwardly for a second. “I think I should er… head back to my office. But I’ll see you around.” He said, before backing away then turning to leave, hoping that Rossi wouldn’t ask too many questions but completely unaware of the mess Y/N had made of his hair.


End file.
